rukous247kuopiofandomcom-20200213-history
Rukous24/7Kuopio Wiki
'Welcome to the Rukous24/7Kuopio Wiki' www-sivumme on: www.247kuopio.nettisivu.org ---- 'Tervehdys ystävät!' 'Seuraava rukousviikonloppumme on 23.-25.03.2012. Olet sydämellisesti tervetullut rukoilemaan! ' 'Varauskalenterin löydät tästä alapuolelta! HUOM! Mikäli varauskalenterissa ilmenee ongelmia, voit tarkistaa oman vuorosi nettisivuiltamme kohdasta VARAUSKALENTERIN VARMUUSKOPIO. ' 'Voit myös varata vuoron lähettämällä viestin numeroon 050 591 4397, niin se merkitään varauskalenteriin.' Tältä sivulla voi varata rukousvuoron rukoushuoneeseen.Kiitokset vielä Kansan Raamattuseuralle hienosta rukouhuonetilasta! 'Rukoushuoneemme paikka:' Kansan Raamattuseuran Sanan Kulma, Tulliportinkatu 22 Kuopio. 'Muista: '''On tärkeää, että teet ajanvarauksesi hyvissä ajoin eli torstaihin 22.03.2012 klo 18 mennessä Jos et pystykään tulemaan varaamallesi vuorolle, soita 050-3475678 tai 050-3308008. 'Näin pääset sisälle rukoushuoneelle': Menet Tulliportinkatu 22:n takapihalle Museokadun puolelle. Siellä on ovi, jossa lukee 24/7 Rukous. Kun olet ovella soitat rukoushuoneen numeroon '''040-8102110', sisälläolija tulee aukaisemaan oven. 'Jokaisessa rukousvuoron vaihdossa edellinen rukoilija siunaa seuraavan rukolijan.' ''Varausten tekeminen: '' '1. Paina ensin tallaa EDIT niin pääset kirjoittamaan ' '2. Kirjoita nimesi ' '3. Paina lopuksi PUBLISH -tallaa. ' .... ''Hello friends! ''Here we can make reservations for praying time. We have got a fine place for praying, great thanks to Kansan Raamattuseura. ''The place for the House of Prayer'': Kansan Raamattuseuran Sanan Kulma, Tulliportinkatu 22 Kuopio. 'Remember: 'I't's important that you make your reservation for praying-time before the 23th May. If it happens that you can't come and pray on the turn you had reserved, call to the number 050-3475678 or 050-3308008. 'How to get in to the House of Prayer: '''Go to the backyard of Tulliportinkatu 22, to the side of Museokatu, there is a door with the sign: 24/7 rukous, '''24/7 prayer. Then call to the tel. number 040-8102110 'and the person inside will come and open the door for you. 'The prayer who has been in prayer room will bless the next prayer who is coming to pray. ''Instructions for reservation: You make your reservation by writing you name below after the time. Use the button "Edit" from left and after writing the button "Publish" on the right. You can also come for more than one hour. 'In that case simply write your name again after the time suitable for you. Please remember to bless the next prayer. Perjantai 23.03.2012 '' ''17.00 Taimi Heinilehto ' 18.00' Tuija Ruuskanen ' 19.00 Jari Tiikkainen '' 20.00 lampinen marjaana'' '' 21.00 Antti Harju'' '' 22.00 Antti Harju'' '' 23.00 Antti Harju ''Lauantai 24.03.2012 '' '''''00 Minna Sahlberg ''01 Minna Sahlberg 02 Minna Sahlberg 03 Teuvo Kantanen 04 Teuvo Kantanen 05 Teuvo Kantanen ' 06.30 heti kun bussi tulee keskustaan, lampinen marjaana '' 07 lampinen marjaana'' '' 08 lampinen marjaana'' '' 09 Elisa Harju'' '' 10 Riitta Koivisto'' '' 11 Katja Haapakoski'' '' 12 Katja Haapakoski'' '' 13 Aune Nissinen'' '' 14 Irmeli Suuronen'' '' 15 Katriina Salami'' 16 Jarna Virtanen +perhe 17 Jarna Virtanen +perhe 18 Heidi Miettunen +lapset 19 ' 20 '' ''21 '' ''22 Helena Valkeinen 23 Helena Valkeinen Sunnuntai 25.03 '00 Juhani Markkanen' 01Juhani Markkanen 02 Juhani Markkanen 03 kesäaikaan siirtyminen, tähän ei tarvitse rukoilijaa 04 Marjatta Rissanen 05 Marjatta Rissanen 06 Marjatta Rissanen '' ''07 Jarkko Virtanen 08 Elisa Harju 09 Elisa Harju 10 Jari Tiikkainen 11 Tuija Ruuskanen 12 Katja Haapakoski 13 Katja Haapakoski 14 Katja Haapakoski 15 .10 lampinen marjaana 16 lampinen marjaana 17 Jarna Virtanen 18 Katriina Salámi 19 Katriina Salámi'' Latest activity Category:Browse